This invention relates to monitoring means for industrial process plants or apparatuses.
One application of the present invention is in association with nuclear reactors, wherein fault conditions such as overheating may initiate shutdown of the plant. A data handling system suitable for plant control is described in our granted U.S. patent specification Ser. No. 4,048,483.
An object of the present invention is to provide a monitoring means which tends to have a high integrity.